1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring systems for example for monitoring cash/chip transactions at a gaming table of a casino.
The profitability of a gaming table in a casino is subject to a widely varying number of factors such as location, the personality of the croupier and a host of other variables.
There is often quite a delay before it is discovered that the profitability of a table is below an acceptable level and even more time and effort have to be expended in ascertaining the reasons for its unprofitability before corrective action can be taken.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An in depth study of a particular table usually involves the presence of a manager who must spend many hours observing the table and analysing the movement of money and chips across the table.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system which monitors the movement of money and chips across the gaming table and provides an analysis of the movement as a guide to management.
The system also acts to deter dishonesty in gaming personnel and so strengthens the security arrangement of the establishment.